phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Dei (Aura)
Description An Aura that uses the powers of the sun. It has a plant like quality, moving around sort of like tree roots and other plants. It is gold in colour and is translucent, allowing pokemon to sort of see through the aura. This aura is mainly used as a healing or attack aura. This aura can be used at any time but is easier to use during the day. History This Aura was created by a Solrock, the Meteorite pokemon. It learned how to use the sun's power because it was the sun itself... in a way. It watched as the sun allowed plants to grow and drew the power from the sun. It then perfected it's newfound ability, learning how to utilize it's power. It died, however, when battling it's rival, a Lunatone. They both died from the battle, leaving a legend that would soon easily be forgotten. Some pokemon are born with this Aura though not all know it. The only current known user is San the twin Espeon. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Level 1: (Starts with it) Healing Herbs: Uses Herbs grown by the sun to heal 1/8 of the users wounds. Double during Sunny Day, Solar Pull, or Brightened Day. Usable only during the day. (Ability. Usable every 3 turns.) * Aura Level 2: (Can start with it) Sunshine: Brightens the glow of the sun, making it easier for the user to see. Increases users Accuracy. (Cannot learn Sunshade if Sunshine is learnt) * Aura Level 2: (Can start with it) Sunshade: Darkens the glow of the sun, making it harder for all opponents to see. Decreases opponents Accuracy. (Cannot learn Sunshine if Sunshade is learnt) * Aura Level 4: Sunbeam: Fires a gold beam at the opponent made out of solar energy. (Power: 40 Acc. 100%) * Aura Level 5: Brightened Day: Causes Sun's rays to heat up the battlefield, hurting both sides of the battlefield that aren't Dei Aura users, fire types, or ground types. Makes Fire type moves do more damage. Causes Ice and Water moves to do less damage. Also thaws frozen pokemon.(Power: 10) * Aura Level 6: Sun Blast: Fires a golden blast of solar energy at the opponent. (Power: 60 Acc. 100%) * Aura Level 7: Sun Missiles: Fires 2-5 projectiles at the opponent. May cause a burn. (Power: 20-50 Acc. 80% Burn chance 30%. Cannot learn Sun Missiles if Sun Chill or Sun Shock is learnt) * Aura Level 7: Sun Chill: Fires a cold golden wind nearly as cold as space. May freeze opponent. (Power: 30 Acc. 80% Freeze Chance 30%. Cannot learn Sun Chill if Sun Missiles or Sun Shock is learnt) * Aura Level 7: Sun Shock: Fires a bolt of gold lightning at the opponent. May paralyze opponent. (Power: 30 Acc. 80%. Paralyze Chance 30%. Cannot learn Sun Shock if Sun Missiles or Sun Chill is learnt) * Aura Level 10: Solar Block: Clouds move in front of the sun, making it seemingly disappears. This makes it that no Dei Aura Moves are able to be used and Yoru Aura Moves use less fatigue and do 1.5xDamage for 5 turns. (Cannot learn Solar Block if Solar Glare is learnt) * Aura Level 10: Solar Glare: Sun is made brighter. Not to be confused with Sunshine, which brightens the battlefield, Solar Glare only makes the sun brighter but doesn't make the battlefield brighter. This makes Dei Aura Moves use less fatigue and do 1.5xDamage and no Yoru Aura Moves are able to be used for 5 turns. (Cannot learn Solar Pull if Solar Push is learnt) * Aura Level 12: Healing Rays: Uses the rays of the sun to heal 1/4 of the users total HP. Double during Sunny Day, Solar Pull, or Brightened Day. Usable only during the day. (Usable every four turns) * Aura Level 13: Fever: Causes pokemon that enter the affected area to be poisoned badly by placing a fever on the opponents side of the map. (Cannot learn Hot Sand if Space Rocks is learnt) * Aura Level 13: Hot Sand: Heats the ground to blistering temperatures, causing damage to entering pokemon. (Dam. 30) (Cannot learn Hot Sand if Fever is learnt) * Aura Level 15: Heat Up: Causes opponent to float helplessly in the air, causing every attack to hit and making it invulnerable to Ground type moves for 5 turns. (Cannot learn Heat Up if Greenhouse Effect is learnt) * Aura Level 15: Greenhouse Effect: Causes opponent to be forced to the ground as if they were solar waves blocked by the atmosphere. Every attack hits and flying types or levitating pokemon are vulnerable to Ground Type attacks for 5 moves. (Cannot learn Greenhouse Effect if Heat Up is learnt) * Aura Level 17: Solar Force: User creates a forcefield that blocks all attacks. Fails if used in succession. Only usable during the day. * Aura Level 18: Solar Blast: User creates a beam of varying type, damage, accuracy, and colour depending on the Sun's position. Only usable during the day. Sunrise = Power: 20 Type: Fire Colour: Red Acc. 100%, Dawn = Power: 40 Type: Flying Colour: Sky Blue Acc. 80%, Noon = Power: 60 Type: Normal Colour: White Acc. 60%, Dusk = Power: 80 Type: Grass Colour: Green Acc. 40%, Full Moon = Power: 100 Type: Water Colour: Blue Acc. 20%. * Aura Level 19: Solar Shift: Allows user to change types with the time of day and the sun's position, changing type and defence according to the suns position. Only works during the day. Sunrise = Defence +2 Type: Fire, Dawn = Defence +1 Type: Flying, Noon = Defence: +/- 0 Type: Normal, Dusk = Defence -1 Type: Grass, Sundown = Defence -2 Type: Water. (Passive Ability) * Aura Level 20: Nourishment: The Aura user utilizes the sun's nourishing abilities to heal half of it's wounds. Double during Sunny Day, Solar Pull, or Brightened Day. Usable only during the day. (Usable every 5 turns) Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura